Only Human
by natlovesyou
Summary: There were times in the girl's life where she could sit back and be pleased with her day's work. Other times the young Storm Hawk would grip her blue locks in frustration, cursing at her own self for the mistakes that she seemed to take too far.


Just a way to get over my writers block...yuck! So should i even continue Wine, Smoke, and Love? I'm thinking about posting the next chapter soon...hopefully I'll get more reviews.

Anyway, enjoy this little AxP one shot...I made it just for you :)

* * *

There were times in the girl's life where she could sit back and be pleased with her day's work. Those times came few and in between, but they came nonetheless. Other times the young Storm Hawk would grip her blue locks in frustration, cursing at her own self for the mistakes that she seemed to take too far. To her squad mates, her mistakes were little and irrelevant, but Piper knew her mess ups were far worse than _little_. Mistakes could mess everything up. One little slip up and all her hard work could crumble before her very eyes.

Piper liked to be as careful as her petite hands would allow when she handled her crystals, her most important duty aside from navigation. Her crystal experiments and studies were near perfection, both being highly similar to those of professionals. Piper often wondered what it'd be like to be them. She looked up to the smart and hard working scientists and well known crystal specialists. Every word they breathed was so engaging to the young girl, and so highly credible. She longed to have their knowledge, and their remarkable accuracy. Piper knew she wasn't horrible. Even she had to admit that for her young age, she was quite remarkable with her crystals and navigation. If it wasn't for those stupid mistakes, she'd even consider herself decent.

Like any human, Piper tended to let her failures get the best of her common sense. She often worried about messing up to the point she would make herself sick. Piper liked perfection, she _needed_ perfection. Being like a mother in her squadron, she didn't have the time to be mistaken. She needed to be in top shape; for herself and for her team. The boys looked up to her, at times even Aerrow would come to her for advice. When he would come into her room on those slow and boring evenings asking for what to do, Piper would allow herself minimal flattery. It made her feel good that her daring leader needed her help. But again, sooner or later she was bound to make a small mistake and all her confidence would falter just as quickly as it came.

It was hard being her.

If you knew Piper, you'd have to admire her hard work and desire for self improvement. For those older squadrons, it was refreshing to them to see the teen as diligent as she was. To her squad mates, she seemed to compare herself way too much to those older and wiser people. At times Aerrow would interrupt her fits and self-loathing and just simply say something like: "you really don't need to fret, Piper, you're just fine with being just you" or "you work so hard, that's all that matters". Piper would never listen, Aerrow had discovered, and would pass the words by like they had never been uttered.

Lately, Piper had been more on edge than normal. The guys had almost worried that she left because of the long hours she'd be locked in her lab. It was like not even having her, she was so vacant to everyone; like a ghost. The boys would try to reach out and try to ease her away from her work. Finn and Junko had attempted to cook for her, popping into her room with a plate full of what looked like vomit and pasta, both being scolded by Piper for making her lose concentration. Stork didn't dare enter even a few feet from her, but every hour he'd call over the intercom, only to be ignored. Radarr would crawl into her room, easing his way into her lap. He'd nuzzle his furry head in her neck, hoping to ease her frustration. But the poor co-pilot would only be sent out with a sharp tone of her voice, whining all the way back to the bridge.

This left Aerrow to be the last hope of redeeming Piper from her crystal infested world.

Aerrow knew Piper, in fact, he knew her better than anyone. But that didn't stop him from being a bit uncomfortable when approaching Piper's door. He knew Piper was never one to resolve. She was a fighter when she was angry, almost mean. Aerrow only hoped that Piper had cooled from what the other guys had attempted. Aerrow knocked at her door, the metal cold against his fist. There wasn't an answer, he tried again. After a few more tries and no response, Aerrow sighed and walked in to see the room in utter chaos.

Crystals and books lay strewn across the floor, pencils and pieces of paper blanketing over her bed. At the desk, more crystals were humming peacefully as though sleeping. At the end of the desk, Piper was limp and had her head rested in her arms. Aerrow made his way over, just to wake her up. He had to be careful not to step on any crystals, to keep Piper from entering an even worse mood. He touched her small shoulder, giving her petite frame a little shake.

She arose with a tiny grumble, and if Aerrow wasn't so worried, he'd even find it cute. She opened her weary eyes, her orange orbs rising to meet Aerrow's eyes. Aerrow gave a small smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked nicely, almost lovingly.

Piper shook her head. "Tired." she grumbled as he looked around her room, everything seeming fuzzy.

"I bet, why don't you lay down in your bed to get some real sleep." Aerrow suggested, slightly pulling at her arm.

Piper took that time to notice all her crystals, instantly remembering what she had been doing before she fell asleep. "No! I have to finish my experiment!" she jumped out of her seat, nearly sending Aerrow backwards. Piper picked up two crystals and started fixing them into tiny slots on what seemed to be a mixer, Aerrow noted.

"Piper, please, you need rest." Aerrow reasoned with the utmost worry for his friend.

"I don't have time! I need to make sure this is perfect! What kind of person would I be if I let you guys use unstable crystals?" Piper asked, fiddling with the buttons on the mixer.

Aerrow sighed, stepping forward and spinning the girl around. Piper was suprised at the sudden motion. "It's ok if it's not done. It can wait until tomorrow. Piper you put too much worry into those crystals and for what reason? You don't know how talented you really are and I've been trying to tell you for the longest time! All of the guys have too!" Aerrow said, his grip remaing at the curve of her shoulders. "It's ok to mess up every now and then, every one does."

"But," Piper started, "the famous researchers don't! They are believed and trusted across the Atmos, now tell me that isn't perfect!" Piper could feel Aerrow's grip tighten.

Aerrow shook his head. "They mess up too! They may seem perfect, and they may have the best research, and the most knowledge but even they can fail. No matter what, when we all lay down our head at night, we're all the same..._human_. That's all we are, Piper. Even me, and even Starling can slip. We're only just a bunch of imperfect humans." Aerrow looked deep into his friend's eyes, almost to make her agree.

Piper wiped a tear from her tired eye. "I just want to be perfect for you, Aerrow." she whispered.

Aerrow touched her cheek with his gloved hand, smiling. "You are perfect just the way you are. Never forget that." he said before bringing his dear friend into his arms. He grinned when he felt Piper's arms tighten around him.

"Thanks, Aerrow." Piper whispered into his ear.

Aerrow looked down at her with those big emerald eyes that pooled with effection. "Welcome." he leaned his head down, his lips meeting Piper's. Piper could've spun like the wind as she relaxed into the kiss, feeling Aerrow's arms around her. She loved how he could reason with her over everything. She loved how him and the rest of the squad cared so much for her happiness. And she had to admit, being perfect was overrated anyway.

"Told you Aerrow would be the one to calm her down." Finn stated to Junko as the two stood outside Piper's door.

Junko gave a wide grin, looking sweetly at his two friends who stood in each other's arms.

"So, spreading germs is how he made her feel better?" Stork asked grimly, coming behind Finn and Junko.

"Guess so!" Finn patted Stork's back.

Aerrow and Piper laughed, realizing just how much they counted on each other for wise words and friendly encouragement.

At the end of every day, everyone is just the same: _human._


End file.
